Broken Legacy
by KingBlueberryPearl
Summary: Rose was his legacy, and she failed him. Now she's a Titan, and she's fighting for her new family. And she will do anything to protect them. Rose/Rae.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My shot at writing a slightly more serious story. It will be rated M for a lot more violence in later chapters, possible swearing, and also possible sexual content.

* * *

 _"You are my legacy."_

Those words would ring through the silver-haired girls head as she faced her opponents. The five teens in front of her would be one of her more challenging enemies to beat, and she knew it. But she needed-no-she _had_ to finish them off.

 _"They've torn this family apart, Rose."_

She thought back. Back to when Joseph had left them... Had left her. Had left to become one of _them_. She remembered the feeling of betrayal, the pain it had caused.

She thought back to the day Grant had seemingly disappeared. Her father had stated that they had killed him. That was when things got very strained between her and her father.

And now her father had disappeared as well. To where, she didn't know, but her heart and her brain were convinced they had something to do with it. That was her breaking point.

Her family was gone.

She had no one.

But she would continue her father's work.

After all, it was her duty to fulfill his legacy.

"Who are you?" The leader of the five asked, armed with his staff aimed at her. She looked them over, silent. "Answer me!"

"You can call me Ravager." She stated. "I'm here to take you down, for good!"

With this she charged, and the Titans charged back. Starfire would shoot at her with her starbolts, only to be knocked out of the sky. Beast Boy would turn into his many animal forms, and she would still knock him down. Cyborg would use his blasters, she would throw electrified ninja stars and fry his circuits. Raven would pick the assassin off the ground, only to hiss in pain as she dug a cross into the half demons face. Finally Robin would come at her, only to be kicked back into the pile of the other Titans.

Ravager pulled out her katanas with a smile on her face. She was going to do it. This was her chance. A chance to prove herself. The Titans were down and now she could end them.

She could get her revenge and fufill her duty.

She could prove her worth to her father.

She could avenge Grant.

She could...

She could...

She...

She couldn't...

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't kill them.

"But I have to." She stated, only catching the ear of Raven, who was the only one still contious.

"...Have to what?" The half demon raised an eyebrow under her hood. "You don't "have to" do anything you don't want to."

Ravager's eye narrowed, and she glared at the ground in front of her, before making eye contact with the empath. "I don't have a choice."

Raven studied the assassin. She was good at masking her emotions, much like the empath, but not quite a master. Under the focused and menacing stare, Raven could see Ravager's anger, her regret, but that was only a portions of the emotions brewing inside her, if they had kept eye contact perhaps she would have seen how broken Rose really was.

"Yes you do. You always have a choice. You can change." The others were now coming too, watching the conversation. "Let us help you." The hybrid held her hand out the young assassin.

She was hesitant, but Rose took Raven's hand. "Rose..."

The Titans all looked at one another in confusion.

"My name... It's Rose."

"Alright, Rose, we'll take you back to the tower. But we'll be keeping an eye on you, alright?" Robin smiled.

With that, the six made their way to Titans Tower.

Rose smiled slightly, she felt good about the Titans. Something about them, they made her feel secure. Safe, almost.

Maybe she would find her place among them, just like Joseph had?

Maybe they could become her new family?

She was truly hopeful that would be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose was on her hands and knees, panting, sweat and blood dripping down her face. Her body was sore, and tired, covered with cuts and bruises. He always did this. Pushed her until she couldn't stand, and he would kick her while she was down._

 _"Get up!" He pulled her to her feet, yanking her by her hair. "Stand and fight!"_

 _"D...Dad... No more... I can't..." Rose panted, she couldn't talk right. She was to tired. Her body hurt to much._

 _He would throw her onto the ground. "Pathetic excuse for an offspring..."_

 _With that he would walk away. She thought maybe he was done._

 _But she was wrong._

* * *

Rose shot up in a panic, quickly taking in her surroundings.

She was sitting on the Titan's couch, her mask and her uniform laying on the table. She rubbed her good eye, and yawned. It was still late, maybe only 12:30 AM, but she was up now.

"Some dream..." She muttered, only to see a certon hybrid sitting over in the kitchen.

Now why was Raven up at such an ungodly hour? Well, she had be woken up by a jolt of emotion that was clearly coming from the new occupant of the tower. Usually she could ignore the Titan's emotional dreams. But something about Rose's had roused the violet haired Titan. She felt fear coming from the silver-haired girl. Whatever had caused the assassin to have such emotions was beyond her, but then, it wasn't really Raven's business. Besides, Rose was awake now.

"Raven...?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Is that you?"

"Yes." The empath yawned a bit, sipping a cup of tea. "It's me."

"Why are you up?"

"Why are you?"

It was to early for this. "I had a bad dream, that's all. And you?"

"You woke me up with your emotions." There was an annoyed tone in Raven's voice. "I'm an empath, I can sense th-"

"I know..." Rose yawned. "I know what you are... What you can do..."

"What? How?"

"My father... He has files on all of you..." She shrugged. "Robin, Starfire, you... even Terra, and all the villains."

Raven's eyes narrowed at the sound of the blonde traitor's name. "Why would he have one on her? She was his apprentice."

"Yeah, I know." Rose glared at the floor.

"So why would he have a file on her?"

Rose just let out a half hearted laugh. "How else do you think he knew what buttons to press? How to make her turn?"

Raven thought this over. "How do we know you won't turn us against each other?"

"If you were so suspicious, maybe you shoudn't have invited me here."

Rose stood up, and shivered a bit. She was clad in her panties and bra, and taking off the blanket only made her cold. Raven watched the young assassin put on the shirt from her uniform and walk over, taking a seat beside the empath. In truth this was the first time Raven had seen her face, without the mask, and vice verse.

Rose's skin was pale, and small freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. Her hair was messy, and an eyepatch covered her left eye, along with a scar. Now this peaked Raven's interest. While she was well aware of Slade's missing eye, she could only guess why Rose was in a similar state.

"What's with the eyepatch?" The hybrid asked.

"Oh it's a fashion statement." Rose stated sarcastically, rolling her eye. "I had... An incident, I don't wanna talk about it."

She was lying, and Raven knew it. She knew it from the tone, and the way she said it. But she wouldn't pry. You can't make someone talk. "Very well." Was all she could think to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Rose spoke up again. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

Raven thought about that question for a minute. Why had she thought to help her? Did she feel pity for her? She wasn't sure what, but there was something that made the half demon feel sorry for her. Maybe it was because of all the emotions the silver haired girl had been keeping hidden behind that mask. Rose was playing the emotionless, tough girl, just like the empath had been for years.

"Well?" Rose crossed her arms, she was getting annoyed. "I mean I'm no good, why in the hell would you want to help me? I mean I almost killed you!"

"I'm aware." Raven let out a sigh. "I don't know, you just... You looked like you needed a friend. Or did you have someone expecting you to get home?" She looked to the floor, and Raven took that as a no. "..Hey, I don't mean to upset you or anything but, do you know where your father is hiding?"

Rose shook her head. "If I knew, I'd be there... Getting my sorry ass kicked." She laughed a bit. "Sorry. Can't hep ya there, Raven."

"Getting your ass kicked? Is Slade not a good father?" Raven chuckled.

"He was... Is... Strict." She muttered, placing her head in her hand. "He means well, but..."

Raven could tell she had hit a nerve. "...You know... If you ever wanna talk... You'll find me in my room."

Rose smiled a bit. "Thanks... you know, you aren't as bad as I thought..."

"What do you mean?"

She looked around. "Nothing..." She stood, flashing her black panties to Raven, who turned her head to the side. "What? Panties make you uncomfortable?" Rose laughed.

"You're offly confidant for a girl who was having an emotional break down earlier."

Rose blinked, then went back to the couch. "I'm comfortable with my body. You wanna get a better look?" She smirked a bit.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "You comfortable on that couch?"

"I've slept on a lot worse." She flopped onto the couch tossing her shirt off. "Come lay with me Raven." She chuckled.

"I'll pass." Raven shook his head. "Go back to sleep. Your body is tired."

"You don't know my body... But I'd be happy to introduce you."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and her face became hot and turned bright pink. She was blushing. "What... What does that even mean?"

"Sheesh and I thought you were smart... That was my way of inviting you to cuddle." Rose smiled.

She couldn't tell if Rose was serious or not, so she shook it off. If she was serious, she didn't say anything else about it, and she rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep..."

"I'll leave you too it, then."

With that Raven floated back to her room. She had more trust in Rose than she'd like to admit, one does not simply get an invitation into Raven's room. Except for maybe Starfire, but the alien and Raven had grown closer over the year the Titans have been together.

As Raven left Rose face palmed, thinking to herself, _"Nice job dumbass, you weirded her out and made it awkward."_

Somewhere, in the shadows of the trees across the water, a figure was watching the tower, hands behind it's back as it stood straight. It's head tilted forward slightly.

"It would seem I have to have a chat with Ravager... Remind her what she's on this Earth for..." It said to itself, as it then disappeared into the small patch of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

The Titans awoke to the smell of someone cooking. They all exited their rooms, looking at one another to see who was cooking, until they remembered the one who had been sleeping on their couch. Rushing to the common room, they saw five stacks of waffles set on the table, four of them accompanied by bacon and eggs, while the other had tofu eggs and vegan bacon. Where the vegan bacon came from, they didn't know, but they didn't question it. Robin was the first to speak.

"Uh, Rose? You made breakfast?" The leader questioned, receiving a nod.

"It's... A way of saying thanks... For helping me out."

"That's... Really nice."

"Yeah, thanks dude!" Beast Boy said, taking his stack of waffles and sitting at the table, the other followed suit.

Rose smiled at her new companions, and took a seat on one of the bar stools, watching them eat. Something about the Titans made her feel like she was part of a real family. A weird dysfunctional family, but a real family.

Cyborg was the next to speak. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I already ate." Rose stated, then stood. "Hey, do you guys mind if I train for a bit? I usually do it in the morning, makes me energized."

"Go ahead, just don't over work yourself, okay?" Robin smiled.

"Got it, bird boy." She winked, well as best she could, then made her way down to the training room.

After, what seemed to be maybe two and a half hours, Raven was told to go check on Rose, who had yet to come empath made her way to the training room, to be greated to the sight of Rose, dressed in an orange sports bra and black shorts. She was beating a punching bag with her fists, as sweat dripped down her body. To Raven, it was clear she was at her limit, to Rose, she hadn't worked hard enough. As Raven got closer, she could hear the silver haired assassin muttering to herself.

"Stupid... Fucking... Die..." She kept punching the bag harder and harder with each word.

Raven stood silently for a minute, before Rose's body decided to make her stop and fall to her hands and knees, panting heavily, as her lungs burned. Raven walked over, and lifted Rose up, making the assassin tense.

"Are you okay?" Raven raised an eyebrow, and let go of her, forcing her to sit on the side while she panted. "You seem... stressed."

"Fine..." Rose panted and wiped sweat off her brow. "Just... Training... Hah..."

"You seemed to be pushing yourself." Raven crossed her arms, and looked the assassin up and down. "Your body has a limit. It seems it's been reached."

"No... I can... Another hour..." Rose stood, against her body's refusal. "Or... Or two..."

"No, go shower. Then have a break. Or I will make you."

"You wanna bathe me?" Rose let out a tired laugh. "Well I won't compla-AHHH!"

Raven's soul self had shoved Rose into the showers. "Now shower."

"Should I strip for you?" Rose laughed, and a dark blush made it's way onto Raven's face as Rose shut the door.

Rose chuckled and stripped out of her clothes, and eye patch, stepping into the shower. The water felt good, it soothed her, calmed her nerves. She shut her eyes and sighed, relaxing. Something she hadn't done in a very long time. She wasn't going to mess up her chances of being part of the Titans. This was the first time she'd ever had a _real_ family, and she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

"Sir, if I may, how do you plan to execute this plan of yours?" A butler served a shadowed figure a cup of tea. "They won't just turn on her, you know."

"I'm very aware of that. Which is why I'll have to make her seem untrust worthy. But in order to do that, I have to persuade her back to my side. Shouldn't be hard, the girl's mind is definitely broken enough." The figure chuckled. "She'll be easier to convince than Terra was. All I need is for her to be alone."

"And you plan to do that how, sir?"

"I already know how to take care of that. Now if you excuse me, I have to make a call..."

* * *

The Titan's alarm sounded, scaring the crap out of Rose, making her slip and smack her head off the floor. She groaned, then stood up, dried herself, and got dressed into her uniform. She felt dizzy, but rushed up to the common room where the other Titans had gathered.

"What the hell is that?" Rose questioned, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's the crime alert, it's just telling us bad guys are attacking the city. How do you think we found you so fast?" Cyborg chuckled.

"It's the H.I.V.E." Robin stated. "They're causing a mess down town."

"The H.I.V.E?" Rose asked.

"Titans go!"

The Titans ran out but Rose held back, not exactly sure if she was meant go with them. She couldn't exactly call herself a "Titan", but then Robin looked back at her.

"You coming?"

"You want me to come?"

"Of course, you're one of us now. Think of this as a way of proving yourself." He smiled, and Rose returned it, and pulled her mask on.

"Let's go kick some ass then!" She ran out after them, and Robin followed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans arrived down town, where they found Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wyykyd. The entire down town district was being destroyed as they rampaged, only stopping once they noticed the teen heroes.

"'Bout time you showed up." Jinx smirked, before spotting Rose. "Slade's girl playing hero now?"

"What are you doing Jinx? Pointless destruction doesn't seem like your style." Robin stated.

"Who said it was pointless?"

"What could you possibly gain from this?" Raven asked.

"Besides an ass whooping." Rose snickered, causing Beast Boy to laugh.

"Funny you should ask. We're here for her." Seemore stated, and he pointed at Rose.

"What for?" Raven stepped forward. "What would you want with her?"

"That's our business, witch." Mammoth stated.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

The H.I.V.E smiled as the Titans all ran at them. Jinx shot her hexes at them, managing to hit Robin, making him trip as Beast Boy and Cyborg tripped over him. Rose flipped over the boys, and the H.I.V.E split up.

"After them!" Robin yelled as the boys got up. "Beast Boy, take Seemore, Star take Billy, Cyborg, Gizmo. Raven go after Kyd, I'll take Mammoth, and Rose, get Jinx. Go!"

They all nodded and chased after their aquiard villains. Jinx smiled as Rose chased her, and shot hexes back at her.

"C'mon, flower, gotta be faster if you're gonna catch up to me!" Jinx mocked.

Rose narrowed her eye. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, _we_ don't want you." Jinx ran down into and ally and Rose followed, only to be met by a dead end and no Jinx. She walked cautiously down the ally, before reaching the wall at the end. "Damn it... Where did she go..." After a minute she huffed and turned, only to run into someone. "Hey, watch i-" She cut herself off, and her eye widened. "No... Not you... "

Slade stood over her, his hands behind his back as he lent down near her face. "I wanted to have a talk with you about your behavior."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I... I just... I thought... I..."

She was scared of him, and he knew it. That was the advantage he had over her, so he would use it to his best abilities. He grabbed her chin and made her face him, and she tensed up.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rose." His grip tightened. "I expected better from you."

Rose gulped. She was in trouble, and she knew it. He was going to kill her.

"Do you really think the Titans care about you? You're their enemy, Rose." His stare made her feel small and weak. "Why would they ever want you as one of them? They're going to turn their backs on you. They're playing you for a fool, Rose."

Rose's stare hardened a bit. "Just like you have my entire fucking _life_?"

Slade glared, then he threw her to the ground and put his foot on the top of her back, applying just enough pressure to make it painful.

"You do _not_ speak to your father like that!" He heard her let out a slight whimper. "Remember, _blood_ is thicker than water." He then kicked her in the side of the head and knocked her out.

* * *

Raven would be the one to find Rose laying on the ground in the ally almost an hour later. Rose was slowly coming too, she rubbed her head, and Raven walked over and picked her up.

"Jinx got away..." Rose stated quietly.

"We noticed." Raven shook her head. "She did a number on you, huh? The great Rose Wilson taken down by a bad luck charm."

Rose looked at Raven before looking at the ground. Raven assumed she was embarrassed over the fact she lost a fight with a B-class villain, but that wasn't the case. She was thinking over what her father had told her. She rubbed the side of her head she had gotten kicked and groaned as it stung. Then she laughed.

"You're my hero, Raven." She chuckled.

Raven smiled. "The others are already going back to the tower, Robin said he had something for you."

"Well... What is it?"

"You'll see..."

They caught up with the others, Raven still carrying the assassin. Not that Rose minded, it felt nice to be off her feet. She swore she developed a better relationship with Raven over the two days she's been there, than she had with the other Titans.

Once back at the tower, Raven set Rose down, and Rose took her mask off and twirled it around her finger. The others walked in behind them, and Robin pulled Rose to the side. To be honest, Rose was scared she was going to get scolded for letting Jinx get away. She bit the inside of her cheek lightly.

"I...If this is about Jinx getting away..." She started.

"It's nothing like that." He reached into his pocket and handed her a communicator. "I wanted to give it to you earlier, but... You know." Robin chuckled. "Here. Consider yourself a Titan"

She held the communicator tight and smiled. "Really?" He smiled back and nodded. "Thank you... All of you." She put the communicator in one of her belt pouches. "I'm glad you guys are willing to help me and stuff, even if I am a pain in the ass." She laughed and the others smiled, and Starfire gave her a bone crushing hug.

"This is a glorious day, we should have the celebration, correct?" Starfire smiled at her friends, and they all nodded.

"Let's have a movie marathon!" Beast Boy suggested. "We can order pizza and stay up all night watching a bunch of different movies!"

"Ooo, can we watch some horror movies?" Rose smiled. "I've always wanted to watch Wicked Scary IV." The other all looked at each other, pale in the face, and Rose scratched the back of her head. "Or... Not?"

"No, just last time we watched one things got a little... out of hand." Raven chuckled. "My powers went haywire when I didn't admit to my fear."

"Awwww, I'll protect you, little bird." Rose laughed, putting her arms around Raven in a protective manor.

Raven pushed her off. "Hilarious."

"I know."

"Let's start with a comedy, we'll work our way down to horror." Cyborg chuckled. "Now, I'm ordering pizza. What do y'all want?"

"Vegetarian!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm fine with whatever you guys want." Robin stated, and Starfire nodded in agreement

"Whatever." Raven stated plainly.

"I always like a meat lovers pizza." Rose shrugged.

"That's what I wanna hear, girl!" Cyborg smiled, and lightly fist bumped Rose, before going to order the pizza.

Rose chuckled and hopped over the back of the couch to sit in the middle. Raven sat to the right of her, and Star sat to the left, Robin sat beside Star, and Beast Boy put in a movie, then sat on the other side of Raven. Rose put her arms around the back of the couch an put her feet on the table.

The group of heroes would watch movies into the early hours of the morning. By then all except Rose had fallen asleep, so she slowly got up and, one by one, carried the Titans to their bedrooms. Well, she dragged Cyborg, she was strong, but not _that_ strong. She saved Raven for last, something about the sleeping empath made Rose feel calm, if not slightly protective. She would lift the sleeping goth off the couch gently and walked to Raven's room.

She walked into the dark bedroom, it felt rather welcoming. She then set the sleeping empath on the bed, and looked at her. She wanted to stay with Raven. Sleep in the bed with her, at least. But she also knew that the half breed would murderer her. So she left...

Well she would have if Raven hadn't of gotten a grip on the assassin's arm. She didn't seem too have a choice in the matter of leaving the empath's side or not, so she laid beside the empath and would accept whatever fate the morning would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I'm sorry, school and work caught up with me, and I've been stressed and kind of forgot about this. I'll do my best to get chapters out faster.

* * *

 _"If you move it's only going to hurt more... It'll be over in a second... It's better this way..."_

 _Rose pulled against her father's tight grasp on her arm. In his other hand a long syringe, filled with, what Rose called, a 'super steroid'. In reality it was much more. It was what gave her father his abilities in the first place. Something he had invented to make himself stronger. She never wanted a part of it. She didn't even want to be around him._

 _She hated him. She let out a small yelp as Slade pulled her to him, and plunged the syringe into her neck. She could feel the effects almost immediately, but at the same time she was blacking out. She was scared, but couldn't fight against it, and her vision went black._

* * *

 _When she started coming too, she felt a sharp pain. Her vision was blurry, but she could see the outline of her father. She also took note that she was sitting, and it was now night. Though it had been day light before. She let out a groan as Slade turned to her, giving a small smile._

 _"D... Daddy..." She looked up at him, feeling hot tears going down her face. "I... What... What happened..."_

 _As everything finally came into focus, she finally realized she had been holding a cloth to her eye, which was the source of the pain she had woken up to. She slowly pulled her hand away, reveling a cloth soaked in her blood. That was the point she started feeling horrified. Then she realized her vision was off._

 _Her eye was completely gone._

 _"What... What did you do..." She whispered quietly, then glared at him as she stood. "What the fuck did you do to me?!"_

 _Slade showed no signs of real emotion, but he kept a small, smug, smile on his face. "You did this to yourself. Remember, you wanted to be just like daddy."_

 _"I would never... I hate you!"_

 _"Sounds like someone need another dose..." He walked towards Rose._

 _Rose backed herself into a corner, and Slade took the opportunity to pin her against it and jam the needle into her neck._

* * *

"GOD NO-" Rose yelled as she bolted up, placing a hand on her neck where she had sworn she felt the syringe. Then she placed a hand over her eye, letting out a sigh.

Then she remembered where exactly she was, and she looked down at Raven, who was giving her a very unimpressed, and tired, look. Rose blushed a dark red out of embarrassment, and the two sat in an awkward silence, until Raven spoke.

"What are you doing in here..."

"I... Uh... carried you here. And you kind of got attached."

"So you decided to stay?"

"Well you looked so cute I just couldn't resist." Rose chuckled as Raven shook her head. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was already up. You're emotional state woke me up."

"Oh, well... Sorry... I should go... back to the couch."

Rose got up to leave. Raven thought for a moment. While she didn't particularly like people in her room, let alone her own bed, she did feel bad. She knew Rose had just experienced a horrible nightmare, or something similar. She had woken to a sudden spike of fear coming from the assassin. She let out a small sigh.

"Do you... Wanna talk about it?"

Rose stopped and looked back at Raven, who was now sitting up. "I..." She bit her lower lip and sat on the bed, beside the empath, looking at the floor.

"You don't have to. But you can stay."

Rose just put her face into her hands, taking long shaky breaths. She wasn't about to cry. Not in front of someone. Raven just waited patiently for Rose to do or say something, but after a minute she moved a little closer, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder. This made the assassin tense.

"Rose... It's okay... And you may not think of us highly, but if anything, you can trust me. I know what being alone is like, I know you're scared..." Raven paused for a moment. "You can talk to me."

There was another silent moment, then Rose smiled a little bit and spoke up. "Thank you... I trust you... I do... It's just... Personal things..."

Raven nodded in understanding. "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Rose thought it over. Before looking at Raven. "You can't tell anyone..."

"I promise."

She took a breath, before explaining her nightmare to Raven, who listened intently. It wasn't a very long explanation. She told Raven about her dad, and everything that happened in the nightmare. Rose put her face in her hands again, and Raven quietly rubbed her back in a comforting way. There was about five minutes of the two just sitting in silence, before Rose looked at Raven.

"Sorry to, uh, be all... stupidly emotional over something stupid."

"Stupid? You call your dad giving you drugs stupid?" Raven just shook her head. "You truly are strange."

Rose laughed a bit. "Yeah well... Insane... in the membrane and all that."

The two shared a quiet chuckle. Rose bit her bottom lip again, never taking her eyes off the half demon.

Then there was a moment. Rose felt strongly for her friend. She hadn't felt like this before. Yes she'd had her share of "romantic" partners, but she truly felt something for Raven. And she got caught up in that moment.

She pulled Raven into a passionate kiss, holding her waist and pressing her lips to the shorter girl's.

Raven's face became a dark shade of red. But she wasn't angry. She actually enjoined the kiss. Though the surprise kiss caused a serge of her powers, knocking books off shelves and such, she quickly calmed and kissed back.

The two closed their eyes and Rose pinned Raven down to the bed as the two spent the night together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD

* * *

When the morning came, Raven couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes. She could feel Rose's arms around her, and the assassin's chin resting on her head. She let out a yawn, not wanting to leave the embrace, but they'd have to get up at some point. With a regretful sigh she moved out of Rose's arms, and the tired killer opened her one eye half way, pouting a little.

"Raaaaaae..." Rose whined a little. "Come baaack."

Raven just chuckled brushing the hair away from Rose's face. "It's time to get up, sleepy head." The half demon stood, and Rose sat up a little, admiring the grey skinned girl's figure.

She smiled to herself thinking about last night and what had happened between the two. It made her feel better than she had in a long time. She got up walking up behind the shorter girl, and wrapping her arms around Raven's stomach, pulling her close as she kissed her cheek.

"So... Are we gonna tell the others about us?"

Raven thought for a moment. In truth she hadn't really thought over how the others would react. And in all honesty she didn't care. She knew how she felt, and figured it would be better to tell the other Titans now than to let them find out. As long as Rose was ready, she was ready.

"I'll tell them after we shower."

"Is that an invitation?"

Raven just nodded taking Rose's hand and teleporting the two of them into the Titans bathroom. She knew no one was in there at the moment, the others were all eating breakfast. She locked the door as Rose started the shower. They both stepped in, Rose behind Raven. Rose took the bottle of body wash, pouring a fair amount into her hand before starting to wash Raven.

She started with her shoulders and back, slowly moving her hands up and down Raven's body. She soon moved her hands around to Raven's stomach, then up to her breasts. She planted kisses on Raven's neck, squeezing the half demon's breasts. This action cause Raven to let out a slight moan, and Rose smiled a little as she continued to play with her breasts.

She trailed one of her hands down Raven's body, until she reached her slit. She ran her hand over her slit gently, before parting her vaginal lips, using her middle finger to tease her clit. Raven let out a moan feeling Rose play with her. She bit her lip as she felt Rose insert her ring and middle finger into her opening, slowly starting to finger her. Raven closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as she leaned her body against Rose.

Rose kissed and bit Raven's neck gently, slowly increasing her speed as she fingered her lover. She soon stopped, causing Raven to let out a small whine of displeasure. She chuckled as she turned the half demon to face her, then started to kiss down to Raven's breasts. She circled Raven's left nipple with her tongue as she squeezed the other breast with her hand. Letting out a moan, Raven ran her hand down Rose's body, using her free hand to pull her a little closer to her.

She teased Rose's clit with her fingers, causing the assassin to moan as she gently bit Raven's nipple. Rose ran her free hand down Raven's body again, once again sliding her ring and middle finger into her opening. Raven soon followed suit as the pair fingered each other. Rose brought her lips back to meet Raven's as the two let out moans of pleasure. Their breasts pressed together as their tongues intertwined and they explored each others mouths.

The two girls soon let out moans of pure bliss as the two both came, moaning out each others' names in ecstasy. They broke their kiss, just holding each other for a few minutes before Rose chuckled.

"We came to get clean and we just got dirtier..."

"Oh my god..." Raven face palmed.

Rose smiled and kissed her, finishing their shower session and stepping out. The two got dressed and headed out to the common room, where the others had finished their breakfasts. Rose had her arm around Raven's waist as they walked over to the table. Raven sat as Rose got them both breakfast. Beast Boy sat across from Raven, smiling.

"How'd you sleep, Rae?"

"Uh... Heh, well I didn't really get much sleep..." Raven blushed a little as Rose snickered.

"She was too busy having fun.." Rose chimed in.

"Doing what?" Beast Boy looked at Raven who had her face in her hands blushing a dark shade of red.

"She was doing me."

The others paused and stared at Rose for a moment, who was humming, looking satisfied with the reactions of the others. She stirred the tea she had made for Raven, and after a moment Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"Uh, you two... Are you two a thing or..."

"Smarter than he looks..." Rose smiled setting the mug in front of Raven.

"Oh my god... Rae that's awesome!"

"Yeah girl!" Cyborg smiled. "Look at you getting into a relationship. Growing up so fast."

Raven groaned a bit and sipped her tea and Rose sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Yep, she's all mine now." She kissed Raven's cheek. Starfire giggled at the pair.

"You two do make the cute couple." She smiled at them.

They both smiled as everyone carried on with their morning.

* * *

Slade would glare down at the monitor in front of him. He was watching events unfold within the Titans Tower and with his daughter. This was not going as he originally planned. He always had a plan B, but it would require Rose to be alone. Away from the others.

If she wouldn't doubt the Titans, he would make them doubt her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry ahead of time if this chapter has some shit grammar I kinda made it really late.

* * *

Slade had a good idea of how he was going to pull off this plan. Rose wouldn't just willingly go with him, obviously. But he had ways to get into the Tower. All he had to do is find a moment when Rose was alone. He had studied her, and had a good idea of where she would usually be by herself. Either in the bathroom, the obvious place, the training room, usually she would stay about an hour after training just to push herself, she also trained everyday at the same time on her own, and the odd time she would go onto the roof.

He was currently waiting in the shadows of the training room. In a few minutes he knew Rose would come in, and train while listening to her music, something he personally hated to see her do. He thought about it as a distraction and it only meant she had no sense of hearing any threats that my come up.

He kept himself hidden as Rose walked in, humming as she made her way to change. Why she changed in the room instead of before she came down, he had no idea. Then again, who was he to question why and where a perfectly legal girl changed. Even if it was his daughter.

Rose paused about half way through changing into her usual training attire. Which was just a basic white tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants. She had just changed her top, and was having an uneasy feeling. Of course it could of very well been the breakfast Starfire had made. Yes, it was disgusting, and yes, Rose ate all of it. Again, why? She had no idea. In fact Raven had remarked that she must have an 'iron stomach to eat that'. In all fairness, the assassin hadn't felt the greatest after, but this wasn't the same uneasy feeling.

It was a feeling of being watched. She glanced around the training room, before her eye spotted a tall, muscular looking silhouette in one of the corners. Under normal circumstances she would have guessed it was Cyborg, or maybe Beast Boy in one of his animal forms, trying to scare her. She stared at it for a long minute. It wouldn't be either of them, they wouldn't purposely try to scare her after the last time.

Then she thought it could just be a training dummy or something. She never did like things like that. It was the one thing she found creepy. But, to be safe, she walked over to it. If it was a training dummy she'd feel better seeing it rather than just having it lurk in the shadows like that. She put her hand on the figure, nudging it.

"SWEET MOTHER OF FUCK-" She yelled as a big training dummy fell forward in front of her. She put a hand over her heart and laughed at her own stupidity. "Sorry bud." She stood the dummy back up, dusting it off. "There, all better."

Her moment of relief was short lived, however. Slade came up behind her, and grabbed her with one arm around her chest as he pulled her up against him. The sudden movement caused her to let out a scream, which was quickly cut off as another hand was put around her mouth. She pried as his hand and struggled against him, before he turned her to face him, backing her into the wall. He grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head with one of his hands.

"You know, Rose... Training in a white shirt and black panties isn't exactly the best method." He remarked as he placed one hand by the bottom of of her shirt.

She tensed up, staring at him. Then she glared and spit in his face. Well, the mask that covered his face. He simply laughed a bit and threw her onto the ground. He put his foot down on her chest, and she let out a small whine of pain.

"You're so much like your mother..." He smirked down at her. "She was a stupid little whore as well."

He kicked her in the chin, which made her head slam against the floor. Her vision went blurry as she felt Slade drag her up, just so he could throw her down again. This time he pinned her down with her arms over her head, his legs on either side of her waist as he looked her over. She breathed heavily as she stared at him once again, her vision coming back to her. She knew the thoughts that were going through his head.

"Whatever you're thinking..." She looked around. She didn't want to look at him anymore, and she didn't know where to go with that threat.

He smiled, and Rose shuddered feeling one of his hands trail down her body. As she looked she noticed a metal staff on the ground, she could bairly reach it. With effort she managed to grab the staff, before swinging it to hit him in the side of the head. He caught the staff and shook his head yanking it out of her hands.

"You'll have to try harder than that." He snapped the staff. "I'm disappointed, Rose. But at least you know when to stop."

He pulled out a needle, and Rose's eye widened. She wasn't going through that again. While he hit the side of the needle, she escaped out from under him, and kicked him in the side of the head, making him drop the needle, which smashed on the ground. He let out a grunt before standing and kicked her in the gut, sending her back into a rack of weapons. She groan as Slade pulled her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall.

"You're pathetic, Rose." He threw her back down and kicked her in the ribs. "You're never going to a succeed without me." He started to kick her with every insult. "You're nothing." Kick. "You're a joke." Kick. "Nothing but a disappointment." Kick. "A mistake." Kick. "Your my little toy..." He knelt down beside her leaning by her ear. "That's all you'll ever be-"

Slade's eye widened as he felt himself being lifted. Raven had came down to the training room just to watch Rose train. Only to find the place a mess, with Slade knelt by Rose. Raven was pissed. But she didn't care about the room or Slade. She threw him across the room, before making her way towards Rose. Slade took the opertunity to escape, and Rose rolled onto her back. She felt like she was going to vomit. She tasted copper as her mouth was bleeding. Raven knelt down beside her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

It took a moment for it to all catch up to her, but after a few minutes of blank staring, Rose teared up and started to cry. She burried her face into Raven's chest letting out small whimpers and hiccups. Raven kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair with one hand as she held her with the other, doing her best to comfort her. She looked to the door as the other walked in. Raven simply shook her head at them as they stared at the scene, but decided to stay quiet. Raven did her best to comfort her lover.

"Rose... It's... You'll be okay..."

"Mmmm nothing..." Rose sniffled and just kept her face burried. "Room... P-Please... Now..."

Raven nodded and teleported herself and Rose into her bedroom, where she hopped to get some answers.


End file.
